Despedida
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Las despedidas son duras, pero más cuando se trata de un amigo que siempre ha estado ahí. Hagrid se va, sus amigos le despiden. Para Jon.


**Hagrid abandona Hogwarts para cumplir su sueño. Sus amigos le despiden tratando de sonreír, cuando en realidad sienten que un pedazo de ellos mismos se marcha con él.**

**___**

**Para Jonxi. Porque se nos va a Salamanca, porque nos sentimos felices por él, porque va a hacer lo que quiere, pero no podemos evitar querer que se quede con nosotros. Por todos esos buenos ratos que nos has hecho pasar, por tu risa contagiosa, por tu voz grave, por tu forma de ser, por tu optimismo, por tu apoyo, por tu cariño.**

**Porque para todos has sido un pilar importante, éste es mi pequeño regalo, insignificante con todo lo que te mereces, pero dedicado a ti con todo mi cariño, todo mi corazón, toda mi amistad.**

**Te queremos, Jonxi. Siempre estarás con nosotros :')**

**________________**

**DESPEDIDA**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Es duro despedir a un amigo. Es duro ver cómo esa persona con la que tanto tiempo has pasado, que tanto te ha enseñado, con la que tanto has aprendido se marcha de tu lado… quién sabe si para no volver.

Pero Harry, Ron y Hermione eran felices. Felices porque su gran amigo era feliz, porque iba a dedicarse a aquello que siempre había añorado y ansiado con toda su alma: la crianza de dragones. Y claro que dolía que tuviera que irse hasta Rumanía para ello, pero el sólo saber que Hagrid sería feliz allí hacía que una sonrisa apareciera en los tristes rostros de los tres Gryffindor.

- No puedo creer que se vaya – murmuró Hermione, atravesando los corredores de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde tantas tardes habían pasado.

- Nada será lo mismo sin él – corroboró Ron, con la vista fija en el suelo.

- Eh, chicos. Tenemos que alegrarnos por él – trató de animar Harry -, es nuestro amigo, si él es feliz en Rumanía, nosotros también.

Los tres muchachos asintieron.

Harry tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba que ellos se sintieran tristes si su amigo se encontraría feliz allá donde estuviera? ¿Qué importaban sus intereses a cambio del sueño cumplido de Hagrid? Nada, nada importaba, sólo Hagrid.

Y, con aquella mentalidad animada, tocaron la puerta de la cabaña, esperando con una falsa sonrisa a que su amigo les abriera.

- ¡Voy! – se oyó la grave voz de Hagrid al otro lado de la puerta.

El guardabosques sonrió al ver a sus tres pequeños amigos. Los echaría de menos, era inevitable después de tantos años juntos, después de tantas experiencias vividas, después de todos los recuerdos… pero ser criador de dragones era su sueño, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cumplirlo, no podía desperdiciar aquel regalo de Dios.

- Hola chicos – saludó.

- Hola, Hagrid – saludaron los Gryffindor penetrando en el interior de la cabaña.

Fue extraño poder ver el suelo de madera. Habían pasado por aquella casita miles de veces, habían transcurrido allí unos buenos recuerdos, otros no tan buenos… pero jamás, _jamás_, habían logrado ver los tablones de madera, pues siempre había ropa tirada por el suelo, cacharros y utensilios sin definición esparcidos por la madera.

Hagrid siempre había sido así, desordenado hasta más no poder, amante de la cocina, encantador, buena persona, optimista…

Jamás nadie se imaginaría cuánto lo iban a echar de menos.

- ¿Preparado para tu gran viaje? – preguntó Harry tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Sí – repuso el guardabosques -. Creo que sí.

- No te olvides de mandar una lechuza en cuanto llegues – le recordó Hermione.

- Lo haré…

- Y tráenos algo – aportó Ron.

Hagrid sonrió. En sus ojos podía verse la mezcla de sentimientos: por una parte, se moría de ganas por emprender aquel viaje. Gente nueva, costumbres nuevas, hábitos nuevos, nueva rutina, nuevos sitios… tenía ganas de aventura, de saber lo que se sentía en algún lugar que no fuera Hogwarts; pero, por otra, se negaba a abandonar aquel lugar que lo había visto crecer, a aquellos amigos con los que había pasado tan buenos momentos.

Podía ver el dolor mal disimulado de sus tres amigos, el dolor por su marcha, por no saber cuándo volvería a verlos. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por ellos, por él. Porque si lo meditaba con tiempo, estaba seguro de encontrar alguna excusa para tener que quedarse.

Y no estaba dispuesto a ello, aquello era su _sueño_.

Hagrid quería aquello, había aceptado el trabajo, no había vuelta atrás.

- Será mejor que vayamos yendo a la estación – sugirió el guardabosques cogiendo las tres únicas y pesadas maletas que llevaba.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, los cuatro amigos fijaban la vista en diversos puntos, vergonzosos de clavar la mirada en los ojos del otro. Todos sabían que, si lo hacían, las lágrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

Pero el momento de la despedida era inminente, inevitable. Hagrid cargó sus maletas en el expreso y dirigió su vista hacia sus tres amigos.

- Bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós – murmuró casi inteligiblemente.

- Mejor di un "hasta luego" – trató de sonreír Harry.

- Sí, porque nos volveremos a ver – apoyó Ron.

- Claro – prometió Hagrid.

Hermione permanecía estática frente a su gran amigo, tenía la cabeza gacha, evitaba entrar en contacto con aquellos ojos marrones que tanto la habían ayudado, que tantos buenos momentos le habían hecho pasar.

Sin poder aguantar por más tiempo, la Gryffindor se lanzó a los brazos de Hagrid, muy seguida por Ron y Harry. Los cuatro amigos se fundieron en un abrazo inolvidable, memorable, tan tierno que sería recordado por toda la eternidad.

Hagrid. Aquel amigo que siempre, _siempre _estaba allí. Aquel amigo en el que se podía confiar para contarle cualquier cosa, por pequeña o tonta que fuese. Aquella persona que te regalaba sus sonrisas aunque hubiera tenido un día de perros, que lo dejaba todo para ti, para ayudarte, para escucharte, para consolarte. Aquel amigo que jamás había fallado, que tan buenos recuerdos les había hecho pasar.

Hagrid… _Su _Hagrid se les marchaba.

Y la pena, la nostalgia y el dolor fueron tan grandes que los ojos de Ron, Harry y Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de felicidad, de tristeza, de añoranza, de recuerdos, de sonrisas, de momentos inolvidables, de sufrimiento…

Lágrimas para Hagrid.

El tren emitió el pitido típico de la salida, separando a los cuatro amigos de aquel mágico abrazo.

- Será… será mejor que me vaya ya – murmuró Hagrid.

- S-sí – respondió Hermione.

Un último y efímero abrazo tuvo lugar antes de que el guardabosques subiera al vagón que le correspondía. Una vez allí, se asomó a la ventana y saludó con la mano, concentrándose y poniendo todo su esfuerzo en no derramar lágrima alguna, al menos no hasta que estuviera seguro de que sus amigos no pudieran verlo.

No quería aumentar su pena, no quería llorar porque se marchaba para ser feliz.

- ¡Hasta siempre, Hagrid! – gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando el tren arrancó.

- ¡Cuidaros mucho! – respondió éste desde la ventanilla.

- ¡Y tú! – chilló Ron.

- ¡No te olvides de la lechuza…! – recordó Hermione entre lágrimas.

Cuando la estación de Hogwarts hubo pasado y el castillo no fue nada más que un punto en el horizonte, Hagrid echó la cabeza atrás y suspiró sonoramente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina con aire casual y se encontró con una textura diferente al cuero que acostumbraba.

Sacó un arrugado papel del bolsillo y lo estiró con el máximo cuidado en el que sus gigantes manos se lo permitieron.

"_Siempre estarás con nosotros, te queremos"_

Y, sin previo aviso, una lágrima recorrió sin escrúpulos el rostro de Hagrid.

___________________

**Hasta dentro de unos meses, hasta siempre, Jonxipiron :')**


End file.
